Misjudgment and Suffering
by Aqua Jock 42
Summary: Another Cullen! ? She still drinks human blood! ? Bella starts to make her spill her secret. Short chapters. Please review :D no flames :
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not writing for a while I just haven't had time. :|**

**Here's a Twilight Twist for ya :)**

**Short chapters too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will.**

**Enjoy!**

Misjudgment and Suffering

Intro

And he took me by the waist and the back of my neck and I got the impression he was going to kiss me. But the next thing I know, there was a sharp pain going through my neck, my whole body. I fell to the ground as the excruciating pain filled my veins. My vision blurred, then went black. When I woke up I was leaning my head on his lap. He was crying. I woke all the way up and felt like I was floating. I started to sit up and he grabbed me and held me tight. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm so so sorry." And at that moment way back in 1498, I realized I was a vampire.

But here we are in 2008 and everything has changed, except the way we all look. I live with the Cullens, and I am also another "foster child." It was strange what had happened. When I first met Mr. Cullen I had been a vampire for quite some time. We met when he was still a teenager. Many years later, I lost control. I changed him during a frenzy. I remember I may have changed 15 people and killed 12 others. Ever since that dreadful night, I have not been able to stop drinking human blood. The Cullens have had some effect on me but it isn't enough to completely stop me. I secretly take innocent lives without anyone finding out.

And now you wonder, "Why cant anyone find out? Edward can read minds." But here is the twist, I am immune to all other vampires' abilities. Edward annot read my mind, but I tell him everything anyways (except my special secret) so it doesn't matter. Also, Alice has not ever had one vision about me, and if she does, I just don't show up in the picture. The Vulturi have been after me ever since I became a vampire. They want me to help them, but I refuse. So I've lived quite a while with the Cullens. They've helped me so much… Until Isabella Swan entered Edward's life.

Chapter 1

We walked into the cafeteria. All was normal, Alice twirling under the care of Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett casually holding hands, and Edward grumpily walking behind. Right when we entered I could tell something was wrong with Edward. He tensed up as he walked passed her. He sat down and didn't take his eyes off her, as did I. However, I was weak. Her scent filled my nose. I could almost feel her blood running down my throat. I hurried my way to Edward and sat down. Alice looked at me a realized I was starting to lunge at Bella. Edward and she quickly grabbed me and Alice whispered, "Stephannie… go home."

Without any argument, I casually walked out of the room and just when I was out of sight, I bolted to the house, way in the middle of the forest.

…

Edward came home that day looking startled. We sat down on the sofa and were silent. I then decided I would be the one that would have to break it. "I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Neither could I."

"Whit if I can't help myself later? When no one is around? What happens if…"

"That's not going to happen," he interrupted. "You're stronger than that. I know you are." He lifted my chin and moved a piece of my long and straight black hair out of my face. "Come on Annie. I'll stay home with you for a while."

And so he did. We spent our time at home watching movies, listening to music, playing games and hunting… but mostly hunting. When Edward went back to school, I couldn't. I still stayed home. Everything was perfect. That all changed when he decided to bring her home one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was in my room, the farthest from the front door. However, I could still smell her when they were driving down the street. I locked my door and opened the window, just in case. She got closer. She came in the door. I practically started vomiting she smelled so good. I jumped on my recliner and gripped the cushions. She smelled almost like nothing the scent overwhelmed me so much. I yelled Edward's name. My mind raced, my muscles twitched. I was overcome by this amazing taste, smell, and sight. I couldn't take it anymore. My body hurt, throbbed, and thrashed. I tried to stop myself but couldn't. My conscience fought itself in a bloody, bloody, fight. The evil conscience won. I crashed through the door and bolted towards the fragile human. I almost got to her, almost had my teeth in her neck, but I was stopped just inches away. I struggled and pulled and yelled. Emmett and Jasper were holding me back, pulling me away from that delicious piece of meat. My eyes filled with tears, my muscles relaxed and they dragged me outside.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled, tossing me on the ground. I looked up at him.

"She shouldn't be here!" I cried. "She makes me so weak! I don't understand!" I buried my face in my hands. Jasper went back to the house and Emmett took me in his arms. I cried into his chest. The smell of Bella was still in my nose. I was there for a long time until I could no longer smell her delicious blood.

And if they thought that was the worst part, we all had a family meeting. I sat on the sofa in the living room after Bella had left and looked at the ground as they stared angrily at me, that awkward silence that you get right before you have the chastity talk with your parents. Edward who was the angriest of all finally broke it.

"Is there something you'd like to say?"

I twisted my ankle around a couple times and stopped. I looked him in the yes and spoke in my most sincere voice, "No." I knew he was expecting me to apologize, to beg for his forgiveness. I wasn't going to give that satisfaction to him. If I apologize I go on a rant about everything leading up to that. If I told him I was sorry, I would eventually reveal my secret.

Carlisle shook his head. "This has to stop." He ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't the blood of animals enough for you? Even Jasper can control himself and that's saying something."

Another moment of silence.

Alice broke in. "We're worried for you. You say nothing is wrong but deep down you know it is. We want to help. You just have to let us."

I was extremely insulted by this statement. I got so mad I wanted to slap her. "I don't need help! You guys keep telling me that and I don't! Just leave me alone!" I bolted out of the room and into the depths of the thick trees. Human blood is what I was craving, not animal blood.

…

Usually I hunted outside of Forks, because the population was so low. But I was wanting the delicious taste now! I wanted that amazing red liquid flowing down my throat, satisfying my thirst. I decided to hunt in the nearby park. The kids were always careless there. Trees covered most of the sides of the park so it shouldn't have been hard to keep cover.

I snuck around in the bushes and trees on the side furthest away from the parents. It didn't take long before a teenage boy accidentally kicked the ball into the bush I was sitting in. I got ready. When his hands reached for the ball, I grabbed him and started running deeper into the forest where no one would find us. When I reached the perfect spot, I dropped him on the ground. He was shocked and looked around.

"Whoa." His face was blank. He had no idea what just happened or was about to happen. So, I decided to play with my food a little.

Not to brag, but I was pretty good looking. I fixed my hair and pulled my shirt up just enough to see a sliver of my skin over my extremely short shorts. I put a hand on my hip.

He turned and looked at me. At first he was confused, but then he _really_ looked at me. He smiled a flirtatious smile. He seemed to know where he was (a hunter probably). He wasn't very ugly either. I felt a little bad for killing the fragile creature. I had no choice though. I started to circle him, smiling and moving my body in a sexy way. I touched his shoulder. He was cracking. I slid my finger down his chest. I got close to him and smelled his blood. He put his hands around my waist. I suddenly had a flashback. Several hundred years ago this exact same thing was happening to me. I remembered how I felt. However, I was so close, my mouth right by his neck. He kissed me on the side of my cheek, then on the lips. I knew this was bad. I had to stop it. I put my lips to his neck and kissed it. Then I sank my teeth into his flesh, sending the venom throughout the bloodstream. His body collapsed. I help him up as I drank, gripping his body close to mine. He cried to me. "What? No! Stop!…" his voice came to a whisper. "Stop."

I drank until there was no more left. I dropped the pale, helpless body on the ground. At least I didn't stop. At least I didn't make him live the life I live now, a life of secrecy, hate, and suffering… the life of the vampire.


End file.
